Best View of the Sunset Strip
by EnemyOfLove
Summary: AU. Burlesque crossover. What would happen if Logan went to the Burlesque lounge and saw Nikki performing? Does Nikki have a secret? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story is set post season 3 finale, but is AU from there (i.e. ignores the VMars movie). This is an AU of Burlesque.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing except my insatiable need to connect characters played by the same actress/actor.

Reviews are appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Best View of the Sunset Strip

A Veronica Mars/Burlesque Crossover

"Dude, I can't believe we're finally going to _the_ Burlesque club," Dick gaped.

"Well, nothing but the 'Best View of the Sunset Strip' for my best buddy for his bachelor's party," Logan replied drily, as the limo pulled up outside.

The womanizer Richard Casablancas Jr. had learned how to be a real man and was set to marry one Cindy Mackenzie in a week and a half. After the ultimately disastrous Valentine's Day double date their Freshman year at Hearst and Veronica's subsequent departure for Stanford, Logan and Mac and started hanging out more and more. Dick had eventually forgiven Logan for what happened with Cassidy, so the three of them started hanging out and eventually Dick and Mac started hanging out a lot. They managed to heal each other after the damage Cassidy caused, and they managed to find love.

Dick had proposed to her two years after graduation. He had started his own business, and was successful in his own right and Mac was an established programming consultant sought after by both the government and the private sector. They were quite the power couple, and Logan could not have been happier for them.

Dick had tried to convince Logan and Mac that he didn't need or want a bachelor's party, but Mac had handed Logan the address the week before, and shoved them both out the door into the limo holding, Casey and Connor.

"I don't understand why Mac was so dead set on us going here," Dick questioned again. "Though it is much classier than I thought it would be."

Logan handed the host a few hundreds and they were escorted to their reserved table at once. If he was being honest, Logan was just as confused as to why Mac had insisted on this place as Dick was, but he wasn't about to say it out loud. He learned a long time ago that it was better to not question particularly determined women.

The four of them ordered a round of shots and a bottle of bourbon to start the night and settled in to watch the show. The performers were all beautiful and talented and Connor was particularly taken with Cocoa. He invited her over to the table during the first intermission. As she made her way over, Logan stiffened as he noticed another performer walking by on her way to another table.

"What's up, dude?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Logan schooled his expression back to cool and entertained, but Cocoa had noticed.

"Looks like you've got your eye on, Nikki," she teased.

"She just looks familiar is all. Tell us about you," he diverted the conversation. But his eyes couldn't help but stray to her and her companion. He recognized him from various functions he'd attended with Dick. He was another business man, based on what Mac and Dick had said he was a snake who needed to be taken down a few pegs. Marcus was his name.

She hadn't performed in the first half. But she was in every number in the second half and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Casey and Connor also thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her. Dick was too busy obsessively texting Mac to even notice. Midway through the second act there was a technical error and the soundtrack cut out. The girl performing did it a cappella and absolutely killed it. By the second intermission, Marcus, had his eye on the new girl, and Nikki was left high and dry and she was not happy about it.

Logan sent the guys ahead to the restaurant for dinner, telling them he'd meet up with them in a bit. Twenty minutes later he was waiting outside, leaning on her car. It was an updated version of her Saturn.

She was texting furiously when she strode out of the club, looking smug.

"A Mars from Neptune in her Saturn. Some things never change."

"You've got the wrong girl," she snapped without looking up, but he caught the stiffening in her shoulders.

"I really don't think I do, Veronica."

It was the sadness in his voice that did her in.

"Get in the car," she hissed.

Logan didn't dare refuse, climbing into the passenger seat. She sped away before he could open his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"We're here for Dick's bachelor party," he muttered after a few moments.

"Who's we?" She asked dangerously.

"Me, Dick, Casey, and Connor. But don't worry, I'm the only one who knows it's you."

Her death grip on the steering wheel loosened slightly.

"Did you say bachelor party? For Dick? What poor sap decided to marry him?"

Logan snickered.

"Your very own Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie," he smirked.

"What?!"

To her credit, her tires didn't deviate a centimeter despite the fact she was gaping at him.

"Dick grew up," was his only answer.

She let it drop until they pulled into the garage of her apartment complex.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HI HI! Okay, so I'm kind of the worst and totally let this story sit forever. But I'm back. I've got a few more chapters planned. Hopefully they'll be coming every week or maybe every other week. But I hope you enjoy this!

Summary: Logan and Veronica's conversation when they get to her apartment.

Rating: T for language (that's pretty much it)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Logan was surprised to find Veronica's apartment furnished nicely but devoid of any personal decorations. There wasn't even a picture of Backup or her father anywhere.

"Have a seat," she said with a hint of authority. "I'll be out in a minute."

Following orders, he made himself comfortable on the oversized couch, quickly texting Dick that he had gotten detained and would join them eventually. Veronica emerged in a set of baggy sweats and had removed what Logan now knew was a wig. Her blonde hair was down, wavy from being tucked into a wig cap.

"I assumed you'd dyed your hair," he commented conversationally as she took a bottle of bourbon and two glasses from her bar. "So did the FBI not work out? I'm sure there's got to be more lucrative options than a burlesque club. What with that Stanford degree and all."

She stared at him as she sat next to him, clearly waiting for him to finish.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Had I mentioned that it's good to see you, Veronica?"

She gave him a half smile.

"It's good to see you too, Logan."

"How does dear old Piz feel about your new gig?" Logan prodded.

Veronica opened the bourbon and poured, "Wouldn't know. We broke up three months after I left for Stanford."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He tried to sound genuine as he accepted the glass.

Apparently he wasn't convincing, because Veronica snorted into her own.

"I doubt that. Besides, Piz and I were never going to last. You and I both knew that."

Logan opted to not confirm her suspicions.

"So is that how you ended up as arm candy for Marcus Gerber? Looking for a new beau."

"How do you know who Marcus Gerber is?" She asked deflecting the question.

"He's a rich businessman in California. How do you think?"

"So he and Dick run in the same circles."

"Sort of. Dick doesn't like him much. He thinks he's an ass."

"He is an ass," she agreed matter-of-factly.

They were quiet for a few minutes, watching each other. Waiting. Logan broke first.

"So how long have you been undercover here?"

Veronica was a little impressed, despite assuming he would figure it out.

"A little less than two years."

"Right, you graduated early," he remembered with a proud smile.

"How did you know that?"

"Your dad showed me pictures."

"He did?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, and before you start interrogating me about why your father would do that, it's a very long story, and I am not going to tell you right now. Especially not when you keep dodging the topic of Marcus Gerber."

"How do you _think_ I ended up as arm candy?"

"So what does the FBI want him for?" he asked.

"Classified."

"Naturally." He took a large gulp of his drink. "So how does being replaced by that cute little blonde play into your plans?"

"It doesn't," she muttered angrily, finishing her glass and pouring another. "You think she's cute?"

"Not as cute as you, bobcat."

She rolled her eyes at the old nickname.

"You can't tell anyone it was me," she told him seriously. "Honestly, I probably should have tazed you and left you back at the club."

"I know we didn't leave things on the best note, and it's been a few years since we've seen each other, but I still want nothing more than to keep you safe. No one will ever know I saw you."

"You should probably get going, I guess."

He offered her a level expression.

"Is that what you want, Veronica?"

"Don't you have a bachelor party to get back to?"

"Dick is too busy texting Mac to notice I'm gone. And I'm pretty sure Cocoa took my seat at the dinner reservation. Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to miss Dick's party for me."

He caught a lock of blonde hair between his two fingers and started twisting it, never breaking eye contact.

"You're not answering my question."

"Logan," she sighed.

"Veronica."

"No," she finally blurted out. "I want you to stay."

"Then I'm st…"

He was cut off by his phone ringing loudly.

"You should answer that."

She pulled away and took their glasses to the sink and return the alcohol to the cabinet. Logan silently cursed Dick as he picked up the call.

"Hey, Dick."

"Logan, dude, where are you?"

"I got caught up. Listen, man."

"Well, we're just finishing up dinner. And Connor just bailed with Cocoa. I'm pretty beat."

"I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"No worries, man. I actually think I'm going to have the limo take me home. I'm missing my Mackie."

"You've got it bad, man."

"Why do you think I'm marrying her?"

Logan chuckled.

"Do you want me to send the limo for you tomorrow?"

He glanced at Veronica who was watching him from the counter.

"Nah, I've got it covered No worries. I'll see you when I get back to Neptune."

"Alright, sounds good."

Logan ended the call and silenced his phone before tossing it on the coffee table and smiling shyly at Veronica.

"Well my evening's free. Dick is heading home. You said something about wanting me to stay?"

Veronica bit her lip to hide her smile, and simply held up two takeout pamphlets.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome, but be kind lovelies! Thanks for reading!


End file.
